


Comfort

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Honeymaren is a light sleeper, and yet somehow she's surprised to find that Elsa is asleep in her bed.Turns out the Fifth Spirit has nightmares.Turns out Honeymaren chases them away.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 25
Kudos: 238





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemurian_Cutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/gifts).



Honeymaren was a light sleeper most of the time. It was just how she was wired. So she was absolutely shocked when she rolled over and realized she wasn’t alone in her bed.

Elsa lay next to her, sleeping on her stomach, golden hair spilling across a bare back and over equally bare shoulders. Stray tendrils wisped over her cheeks. Confused, but unable to look away, Honeymaren held her breath.

One of Elsa’s eyes fluttered open, and then the other. She smiled when she realized Honeymaren was watching her. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Maren replied, swallowing. Words failed her and she smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Elsa whispered. “I sometimes get nightmares.”

Slowly, Honeymaren reached over to brush aside some of the hair on Elsa’s cheek. “So you came in here?”

“Mmhm. You looked … peaceful. I feel better just laying here. I just didn’t want to wake you.”

“Do you have nightmares often?” 

“Not as much as I used to.” Elsa propped herself up on her elbow, which somehow made her even more beautiful. “But sometimes, yes.”

Maybe Elsa wasn’t comfortable yet, sharing them. But Honeymaren didn’t mind. “Well, you can come in any time you have a nightmare, if it helps you.”

Elsa’s smile was soft and yet made Honeymaren’s heart beat faster, “Thank you.”

She leaned over, kissing Maren’s cheek before she laid back down and snuggled in against her. Elsa was unsurprisingly cool, even if her proximity made Honeymaren feel like she was on fire. She dared to rest her hand on Elsa’s hip, but she couldn’t manage to fall asleep again.

***

A few nights later, Honeymaren was laying in bed, the memory of Elsa next to her still making her body warm. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the curve of her lips or the way her skin sparkled in the moonlight.

Just as she decided to relieve some of the tension she was feeling, the door to her goahti creaked open. Her pulse spiked; a few minutes later and Elsa would have gotten an eyeful. She wasn’t entirely sure she’d have minded.

She opened one, watching as Elsa snuck across the floor and over to the bed. Having _wanted_ to catch Elsa, she’d lain closer to the outside edge of the bed, which meant Elsa would have to either wake her or try to climb over her.

Elsa hummed under her breath, tapping her finger on her chin, before she very slowly edged her knee onto the bed, then swung her leg over Honeymaren’s waist. She moved lightly, barely making the bed dip and yet Honeymaren could feel her weight on her when she paused, peering down at Honeymaren.

“You’re awake.” Elsa leaned back a little, now straddling Honeymaren as she sat on her. 

Nearly wheezing, Honeymaren rasped, “I wanted to see how far you thought you could get.”

“Not far enough.” Elsa moved finally, laying down on Honeymaren’s side, between her and the wall. Almost immediately, Maren wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Another nightmare?”

“I have three or four that like to repeat themselves,” Elsa admitted. She closed her eyes, face nuzzling into Honeymaren’s throat as she fell quiet.

That tension Honeymaren felt only got a little worse, but it was worth it if Elsa was able to get some sleep. She trailed her fingers up Elsa’s spine, and down again, drawing out a pleasant, wordless murmur. “Go to sleep,” Maren whispered, and kept her fingers moving until long after Elsa had fallen asleep.

***

“I’m a little worried about Elsa,” Honeymaren said, leaning over a reindeer to stare at her brother as he checked the animal’s leg for an injury. “She said she doesn’t have nightmares that often, but it feels like she’s had them every night for weeks.”

She wasn’t about to admit to why she knew that, only hoping Ryder would think Elsa talked to her about them. Honeymaren didn’t need the teasing, not when she was still really conflicted about her own feelings for Elsa.

Though what was there to be conflicted about? She really liked her, and was really attracted to her. It was just sleeping next to her every night while keeping it locked in _was_ starting to fray her nerves.

Ryder jerked his head up, “Huh? Really? Weird.”

“Weird? That’s all you have to say about it?”

“Well, yeah. She told me she stopped having nightmares like a week and a half ago.”

Honeymaren blinked her eyes in rapid succession, then slid back off the reindeer, continuing until she was laying on the ground. 

“Mare?” Ryder appeared in her field of view directly above her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied. “I’m just gonna lay here for awhile.”

“Okay then.” Ryder shrugged and straightened, “Guess I’ll head on back.” He disappeared from her vision, and she sighed heavily.

As he walked away, he said in a sing-song voice, “You know if you like her you should probably tell her.”

“Shut up,” she replied in kind.

***

Honeymaren must have drifted off at some point, because when she opened her eyes, it was dark. A weight on her chest was the only reason she didn’t get up,and she looked down at the top of Elsa’s head, pillowed on her body.

“You weren’t at home, so I came looking for you,” Elsa said, lifting her head just enough for Honeymaren to lose herself in her eyes.

“Guess I was more tired than I thought.” She stroked her fingers into soft hair, “Elsa, what do you have nightmares about?”

Elsa hesitated, staring into Honeymaren’s eyes for what felt like an eternity before she answered, “Anna, usually, where I’ve hurt or killed her. Where she shatters or where Hans’s sword pierces her. Sometimes the Nokk drowns her because I let her come with me to Ahtohallan. Once or twice, something happens to Kristoff. Or you.”

Honeymaren’s heart leapt into her throat, “Me?”

“Yes… but when I’m laying like this with you, my dreams are good ones.” She shrugged one of her shoulders, “It’s silly, I’ve got all this power, but it feels safe. I always… in recent years, I got used to having someone close in reach.”

“Anna? And so you decided I’m safe?” Honeymaren’s heart sank, even though she was touched. She clearly must have misread the situation when Ryder told her Elsa had stopped having nightmares. If Elsa saw her as a sister, that kind of hurt, but she’d just have to deal with--

“Yes, but not the same way.” Elsa slid up Honeymaren’s body, until they were nose to nose and hidden in a curtain of blonde hair. Slowly, she lowered her head, lips brushing Honeymaren’s. Maren dug her fingers into Elsa’s back, fighting between wanting to ravish her with kisses and wanting this moment to remain tender and sweet.

Maren sighed contentedly, choosing the latter for now, “Do you want to stay with me so you don’t have to keep sneaking in?”

“That’s an option?”

Elsa sounded so genuinely surprised that Honeymaren started to laugh. She cradled Elsa against her and kissed the side of her mouth, “I don’t think anyone would be surprised, let alone have a problem with it.”

“I suppose not.” Elsa sounded giddy, and Honeymaren was quickly catching that feeling.

“Do you want to head back?”

“Mm.” Elsa shook her head, nose brushing the tip of Maren’s, “Not yet...”

This time, Maren ravished her with kisses.


End file.
